Years to Remember
by Assassin.Yuki
Summary: Yuki high, the school I have learned to understand...alongside my friends of course! A certain female has caught my eye though...Her name is Kagome and she has shown me what being in this school is truly about.The times we have been together has really made some new memories. So how about it, will you join my quest on finding out the true meaning of our Years to Remember?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters! Unfortunately :'(

(I own my characters though )

~Years to Remember~

By: EvilAngelKarma

**Chapter 1: Curiosity**.

**Inuyasha's POV.**

Yuki high school…looks ordinary. What about the inside? I thought of many different possibilities as the school bell rang. As one really unlikely possibility struck my head, **(A school full of jail cells, demons, devils, and darkness**.) I started to chuckle. "If that was possible, I might actually find school amusing." I whispered to myself. "If what was possible?" a girl asked. "Something I was thinking about…" I said quietly. "What? I didn't exactly hear you? Talk to you later! I…gotta run!" She ran past me. I felt a gust of wind as another person ran past. It seemed like another girl. I wasn't too sure though because of the deep voice…The ponytail was a whole other story. I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. I reminded myself that my brother, who has been here for basically all his high school years, would probably annoy me as soon as he found me. I swear that guy gets on my nerves! I realized what time it was and quickly ran into the school. I found myself lost in the halls. The girl whom I had seen earlier appeared again. "HEY!" she yelled. "Ah….you scared me sooo much" I said with sarcasm. "You're a tough cookie!" I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm Inuyasha. Not 'a tough cookie' I'm guessing you're annoying?" She glared at me. "You're good at this….OK, let me introduce myself. I'm Kagome! See ya later doggy ears!" I literally just killed her in my mind. She waved goodbye as I stuck my tongue out. I somehow found the classroom I needed to go to. I knocked on the door. The teacher was a guy with long dark hair. It wasn't too long but not too short. Shorter than my hair at least… "Um, hi..." He furrowed his brow then made an 'ohh' face. "You must be Mr. Inuyasha…So glad of you to finally show up." "Sorry I'm late Mr. Noir! I got lost in the hallway…again." A girl apologized. She seemed to be the same one from earlier. "Take a seat Ms. Higurashi." He commanded her. "Inuyasha, you shall sit beside Ms. Higurashi over there." I couldn't believe my luck. Maybe if I try I could get along with her… I said in my mind. I took my seat next to her. My bag plopped right next to me as I continued on with my seemingly unlucky day. "What is the worst that could happen?" I told myself.

**Kagome's POV.**

**"**Psst" I whispered. "So you're in my class huh?" "No, I am in Mr. Noir's class." he replied. I rolled my eyes. "How come he's so good at comebacks?" I thought to myself. "Because I've learned from the best." He answered. I was confused. "Were you reading my mind?" I asked him. "What're you talking about? You asked that question out-loud." I suddenly felt embarrassed. "Inuyasha! Ms. Higurashi! You will be staying at the end of class today. Think of it as punishment for talking out-loud IN CLASS." Mr. Noir scolded. "Sorry Sensei." We said in sync. We glared at each-other. I sighed. The first half of our classes were finished and now we had to eat lunch. I went over to my friends and sat down at the table. "Hey Sango! Hey Miroku!" I greeted. "Hey Kags!" they greeted back. "Ayame not here yet?" I asked. "She didn't come to school today. She's got a high fever." Sango answered my question. I started to open my bento. "Today a new student came to class and got me in trouble. Now I won't be able to walk home with you guys" I told them. "I bet it's your fault that you guys got in trouble. Am I right?" Miroku said teasingly. Sango nodded in agreement. "It wasn't entirely my fault! He was being obnoxious!" "But you started the conversation didn't you?" Sango said. "..." She was right. "Tsk, never-mind that it's done and I'm over it." I told them. I saw Inuyasha walk past our lunch table. "Hey Doggy ears! Wanna come sit with us?" I yelled. He looked at me then looked away. I saw him walk over to a much taller guy who seemed to be older and muscular. " Aw poo. You guys can't see how good he is at comebacks!" I whined. They chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll eventually come talk to us." They responded. "Sure, whatevs." The next period was my history and science. Apparently I had Doggy ears in History class. Kikyou, who was in my history class, kept flirting with poor doggy ears. He sighed when we got out of class. The tall man who I had seen with Inuyasha earlier came to him. "WOAH! He's talking to Shesshoumaru...and he blushed!?" I was thinking. I was glad I didn't say it out loud again. I shook my head from weird thoughts and went to my next class. 15 mins of our last class and I headed to my homeroom. I saw Inuyasha there already. I assumed there would be more people but no, my assumption had to be wrong. "You two will clean this whole classroom. Make it sparkle! I'll be back in 25 minutes." Mr. Noir commanded. "Yes sir!" we said. I headed to the Janitor's closet with Inuyasha right behind me. When we got there I bent over to get the equipment. Inuyasha took 2 buckets from me with one hand, and pinned me to the wall with the other. "So why'd you keep staring at me today? Are you holding a grudge against me or something?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed. "I was curious... How about you mister doggy ears? I saw you blushing with a guy. Are you gay or something?" "Heck no!" He shouted. He backed away and picked up a mop with his now free other hand. We got out of the janitor's closet and walked to our classroom. "Seshoumaru is my older brother." I sighed in disappointment. "What're you sighing for?! At least now you know I'm single and have no love-interest. You won't have to be so jealous now." He said while smirking. I blushed. " I was not jealous!" I shouted. "Sure whatever you say 'princess'." We both laughed. After we finished cleaning the classroom, Mr. Noir sent us to go back home. I started walking and noticed that Inuyasha was beside me. "Are you stalking me or something?" I asked. "No I walk this way, and why do you always jump to conclusions?" I rolled my eyes. We continued to talk. I got to my house and waved goodbye. I wasn't expecting a wave but guess what, He yelled "Sayonara princess!" while smirking. I rolled my eyes again. I seemed to be rolling my eyes allot today. I walked into my house and continued the rest of the day while thinking about the happenings of tomorrow. "That was fun... Next time, I'll bring Sango and Miroku." I thought.

**End of chapter 1.**

**So whaddya think? I'll try posting chapters here more often! Promise! At least I'll try... Read, review, and comment please! No insulting comments as I am still a beginner. My skills ain't top notch! I shall make more chapter only if you ask. Bye for now! ~ ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…Wish I did though .

(I own my characters though!)

By: EvilAngelKarma (AKA. )

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

**Kagome's POV.**

*Yawn* "That was a good sleep…what time is it…?" I went to take a peek at the clock. It read '9:45 am.' "Oh…it's just 9:45. No biggie. Wait… NINE-FORTY-FIVE? Holy Fudge! I'll be late for school!" I rushed to put my clothes on. So many things have been running through my mind the whole time. "Shiz! Where'd my shoes go?" I asked myself. I knew that asking questions to myself when nobody was around was stupid but it helps me concentrate. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. "Meh... I look decent enough." I told myself and ran out the door with my bag. 9:55. I am so going to be late! I continued to run for 5 more minutes. I finally got to school with my time being 10:02 am. I was late but not late enough that the teacher is already in class. Mr. Noir would usually show up around 10:05 so I quickly ran to my classroom. I barged into my class looking completely sweaty and messy. "Did I make it?" I asked. They all nodded. Including Doggy ears. I took my seat and went to fix my hair and apply make-up. "Why're you putting make-up on? It's not like you'll get any prettier." A certain come-back master said. I glared at him. "Excuse me but, I'm a girl as you can see, and us girls take make-up and looking decent more seriously than boys!" I replied. He face-palmed. "I meant you look pretty already so why don't you just let your natural beauty shine?" He said. "Whoa- whoa. Am I hearing a compliment from Mr. Impossible?" I said to him. "Hey! I thought my name was doggy-ears!" He pouted. "Doggy-ears, Shmoggy –shears." I said while thinking in my head that I finally made a good come-back. "Lame!" Inuyasha said while smirking. "Ch- well at least I thou-" I was cut off when the teacher came into the room. "Hello students. Get to your seats. Today you don't need to go to another class except this one because we have to prepare for the opening festival." Mr. Noir told us...not with much emotion or enthusiasm. I assumed that he didn't like festivals or many events. "Will you be in the festival prep crew Sensei?" A student asked. "Um. No... I personally don't like festivals..." I was correct...and then I thought "Whoa...My assumption was correct...weird." The teacher then picked out all the roles. "Can we do a play? We'll do all the setting up and everything!" A student suggested. "Whatever...do what you want." Mr Noir responded. The girls all cheered except for me and even some boys. "Let's do the story... Sleeping beauty!" Another girl suggested. " Kira can be the director!" The girls shouted. "Challenge accepted!" she responded. Dang... I should have thought about that comeback. No matter. I'll just think more. "Yo girls,will you please be more quiet?" A guy asked. "Fine.." They responded. "The new guy should be the prince!" A girl blurted out. Nobody seemed to notice that Mr. Noir escaped except for me. "That lucky geezer." I said to myself. "Who's a lucky geezer?" Inuyasha asked. "Sensei." Inuyasha was carried off by the girls and was forced to dress up in a costume. "Who'll be the princess?" Kira asked. "Kagome! You seem awfully quiet! You shall be the princess!"Kira commanded. My jaws dropped. "SERIOUSLY?" I asked in a scary tone. "Yesh!" she gave me a wink. "Ugh...My life has been ruined!" I thought in my head.

**Inuyasha's POV.**

I looked at Kagome having an absolute moody moment... at least, that's what I call them. The girls cheered and some girls looked dissapointed. They continued to bicker about the roles and characters. Some guys were lucky and got an actual roll in the play. Most of them didn't even care. The bell rang for lunch and we all headed for the cafeteria. Kagome asked me have lunch with herself and her friends. I guess I would give it a try...I said in my head and accepted her offer. She seemed to be delighted with my response and led me to the cafeteria. I saw the table which had her friends there. There were 2 girls and 1 boy. We sat down.. "Hey guys! This is Mr. Impossible!" They all smiled and greeted each-other. "Oh, you must be doggy ears with the horrible comebacks!" The guy teased. "What lies have you been telling ur stupid friends?" I asked Kagome. "They're not stupid!" She said while glaring at me. "Whoa man, just chill. I was just kidding. No need to fuss over it." The monk said again. I calmed down while Kagome continued to talk with them. "Hi, I'm Sango. Miroku here is and idiotic pervert. Don't worry about what he says." The girl with dark brown hair and a ponytail said. "...I'm Ayame! Sorry I couldn't meet you yesterday. I was sick!" She said while smiling the entire time. "You already know who I am since Miss Blabbermouth told you my name already." Miroku said. "Ok...My name is Inuyasha. I'm just going to go to the washroom now. BRB." I told them.

**Sango's POV.**

"Hey Kags, I'm not really liking this guy. He seems too awkward around us." I told Kagome. She rolled her eyes. "Come on! give him a chance! You need to get to know him before you make assumptions." She told me. "I'm ok with him!" Ayame cheered. "He seems fun...to mess around with!" Miroku joked. "SEE?" Kagome asked. "Yeah-yeah...Whatevs. I guess I'll try to get along with him." I muttered. Kagome flashed a smile at me.

**End of chapter 2.**

**Thank you FallenFan77 and oBigDangoFamilyo for your reviews. They made me happy and excited to create another chapter! I hope you like this!**

**Sorry for making this pretty short. I typed this late at night. Sorry for any faults in my grammar and spelling. I'm not sure if I should change the layout of my stories or not. Meh. Hope you all like my story.I accidentally pressed drama instead of romance as the genre...oops? I hope I'll be able to update every now and then! Read and review please. Insults shall not be accepted here as they are hurtful to me. Oh! And don't forget to leave suggestions if you think I need to improve in something. Bye for now! -Eimaj/Jamie/Karma-**


End file.
